Entreabriendo
by Filippy
Summary: nothing to see here go away


**Prólogo**

Yo fui viejo, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Me llamaron Kout en el comienzo, pero Kuot no es mi nombre, pues una vez fui hombre y me llamaban de otras formas.

Antes de darte lo que deseas, déjame decirte que has acudido a mí por los motivos equivocados, o mejor dicho, que las razones por las que tu crees que has encontrado mi morada oculta y atravesado ileso todos los peligros que me protegen no son las que tú crees. Los hados de tu destino no son los de tus ambiciones, conseguiréis de mí un poder superior al de cualquier otro mortal, mago o no, y veréis a través de mis ojos cosas que la humanidad hace tiempo ha olvidado, pero este poder y este conocimiento no te servirán para alcanzar tus sueños de gloria, y en realidad tú no serás más que una semilla, de la cual nacerán los vástagos que culminarán la tarea que tú iniciaste al traspasar el umbral de esta habitación. Serás feliz, de eso no hay duda, y tus dichas serán grandes, pero nunca quedará tu alma satisfecha, pues tus obras nunca quedarán culminadas, y morirás en la incertidumbre. Serás grande, y poderoso entre los mortales, pero no de la manera en que tu desearías serlo, y tu nombre se perderá entre tantos otros.

Acércate ahora, Mark, hijo de Roland, pues mi destino también se acerca a su cumplimiento. Tu llegada anuncia que el fin se aproxima, y será uno de los tuyos el que atraviese aquella puerta por la que tu has llegado, completándose entonces la tarea que me ha sido encomendada en este mundo. Acércate mortal, y saborea de mí el don que te ofrezco, y que trasmitirás a tu descendencia, y a todos aquellos otros con quienes tú lo compartas.

**Capitulo Primero**

**Midsummer**

El Luggage era desde todo punto de vista una posada convencional en el pequeño pueblito de holsworthy, era una construcción de madera de una sola plata y doce habitaciones, todas ellas provistas con una adorable colección de muebles antiguos. El jardín que la rodeaba era colorido en primavera, y vital en el invierno, y en aquellos momentos jugaba entre sus plantas el más normal de los gatos domésticos, blanco con manchas negras y afiladas garras con las que perseguía a los ratones que de cuando en cuando trataban de hospedarse en la posada, llegados de las plantaciones de la cercanía. Había también un árbol, más viejo que la posada misma, y su sombra era muy agradable en aquellos calurosos días de verano.

Como iba diciendo, todo era perfectamente normal en las inmediaciones y el interior de El Luggage, todo excepto sus habitantes, por supuesto, y los tres huéspedes que aquella tarde compartían la sombra del benevolente árbol. El de barba larga y blanca era Rosewatters, quien trabajaba como asesor para una vieja firma de importaciones de Londres; el de la túnica escarlata(los otros dos llevaban túnicas negras) era Oliver Ruel, famoso bateador del equipo nacional francés; y el último pero no menos llamativo individuo del grupo se llamaba Christopher Wreford-Brown, y era el adinerado dueño de una de las mayores proveedoras de ingredientes para pociones. Los tres habían acudido a aquél apartado rincón de Inglaterra por el mismo propósito, conocer las renombradas fuentes de merlín, cuyas aguas se decía curaban el cansancio, la tristeza, y la vejez. Habían abandonado momentáneamente sus hogares y su vida cotidiana para aparecerse en aquélla perfectamente normal posada inglesa, rentar cada uno una habitación separada, y sentarse a la sombra de aquél árbol a esperar al legendario guía que les revelaría el largamente escondido secreto de las fuentes. Pero la pobre Lucy Fernández no sabía esas cosas, y de haberlo sabido probablemente no le hubiese interesado demasiado, ella era simplemente la encargada de la recepción en aquellos momentos, y miraba aburridamente a aquellos nuevos huéspedes (los primeros en varias semanas) a través de la ventana del mostrador, mientras se preguntaba como haría para terminar la montaña de deberes que le habían dado para las vacaciones, es más, estaba a punto de quitar de su mochila el pesado libro de Transformaciones para intentar resumir el capitulo 23, pero justo cuando se disponía a levantarse de la impresionantemente incómoda silla, en la que había estado toda aquella tarde, entró por la puerta una ruidosa lechuza que se posó justo frente a ella, ofreciéndole una pulcra carta. Al principio se alarmó, pues pensó en Mrs Fairfax, pero inmediatamente recordó que la dueña de la posada había ido a la ciudad a visitar a una prima enferma, y que aquellos huéspedes eran todos magos (no se los había preguntado, pero se delataban a cada paso), por lo que recogió la carta, y vio como la lechuza salía nuevamente, volando con una velocidad impresionante para un animal tan pequeño.

Escrito en letras Púrpuras estaba su nombre, y la dirección de la posada, pero en la parte del remitente apenas decía _Ministerio de la Magia_, palabras que le produjeron un vuelco en el estómago, pues no podía imaginarse para qué el Ministerio le escribiría a ella, no temblaba demasiado al abrir el sobre, pero igual terminó rompiéndolo por culpa de los nervios, la elegante carta que contenía estaba firmada por una tal Melinda Ingot, y decía algo como "_Blah, blah, blah, queda usted citada a una audiencia blah, blah, blah, en la oficina del nuevo departamento educación, piso cuatro, blah, blah, el día 19 de agosto, blah, blah blah, agradeceremos vuestra presencia, blah, blah, blah, Melinda Ingot, Directora del departamento de educación_" la carta, que incluía casi dos hojas de formalidades, no aclaraba en ningún momento ni el motivo, ni el carácter de la "audiencia", ni siquiera luego de leerla por octava vez. Se le ocurrió salir corriendo para mostrársela a su padre, quizás él supiese de que se trataba, pues él trabajaba en el ministerio, pero se detuvo, pues recién eran las 6, y le había prometido a Mrs Fairfax que cuidaría de la posada hasta las 7. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que los huéspedes habían desaparecido, aunque no se preocupó demasiado por ello, habían pagado sus habitaciones por aquella noche, por lo que probablemente simplemente habían decidido aparecerse en algún lugar más fresco, y volverían más tarde. Guardó la carta en su mochila y se dedicó a leer el incomprensible capitulo sobre Transmutación de Alimentos.

**Capitulo Segundo**

No le gustaban los bosques, prefería infinitamente la cálida seguridad de su oficina de cuatro paredes, pero sabía desenvolverse con naturalidad, y con la punta de los dedos aferrando la varita, sólo por si acaso. Junto a él estaba el mítico Zvi Mowshowitz, Dirigente del Departamento de Misterios (aunque en realidad podía contarse con los dedos de una sola mano la cantidad de personas que conocían la posición de Mr. Mowshowitz dentro de dicho departamento), estaba vestido con una túnica gris, muy ajada, el último grito de la moda del siglo XVI, y llevaba aquellas extrañas lentes que le caracterizaban, junto a él parecía un viejo loco, pues el Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional no era nada más ni nada menos que la reencarnación de la elegancia, con sus largos cabellos todos perfectamente moldeados, sus rostro pulido con conjuros rejuvenecedores, que le ayudaban a disimular la avanzada edad, la túnica nueva (nunca usaba la misma dos veces) la mano que sostenía la varita estaba perfectamente arreglada, y su sonrisa, que disimulaba sus nervios, revelaba solamente dientes perfectamente blancos. Caminaban uno al lado del otro, con cierta rapidez que delataba la incomodidad de ambos ante la oscura inmensidad de la selva que les rodeaba. No había otros ruidos aparte del crujir de las hojas secas bajo los extremadamente cómodos (aunque más bien inapropiados para el suelo selvático) zapatos del Director de Cooperación Mágica internacional, pues Mr. Mowshowitz se las arreglaba mágicamente para no hacer ni un solo ruido al caminar, bueno, ninguno hasta que se oyeron la voz de Fujita llamándoles desde algún lugar hacia la izquierda.

-¡Por aquí!- volvió a gritar el Auror- ¡Por aquí, vengan!

En la oscuridad de media luna vislumbraron el resplandor de la varita de Tsuyoshi Fujita, y se dirigieron hacia allí, una vez allí se percataron que junto al Auror estaba otro hombre, encapuchado, y con la varita claramente visible en la mano izquierda.

-Este es el director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, Mr. Long- Le dijo Fujita al hombre encapuchado, quien procedió a ofrecerles un apretón de manos a los recién llegados.

-Mi nombre es Patrick Chapin, soy el representante de ministerial en esta área.

-La noche es muy bonita aquí afuera- comentó Mike Long, quejándose diplomáticamente de que le hayan privado el sueño para enviarle a esta excursión forestal.

-Sí, en verdad es hermosa- Contesto Long, sin darse por aludido- Pero vengan por aquí, les enseñaré el sitio.

Mientras caminaban a través del bosque Long se acercó a Fujita, quien según tenía entendido era el responsable de que le hayan despertado.

-¿De que se trata todo esto?

-Lo siento director, mis superiores consideraron prudente que usted estuviese presente, pues podría ser menester una inmediata acción del ministerio en esta zona, y como usted sabe estamos técnicamente fuera de nuestra jurisdicción.

-Espero que no sea demasiado urgente, pues podría tomarnos meses lograr que el Conclave Mayfair nos autorice cualquier tipo de actividad en este bosque. Es más asumo que está "excursión" es totalmente secreta, pues nuestra mera presencia aquí podría desencadenar una crisis.

-Sí, lo sabemos, pero mis superiores consideran que un conflicto con el Cónclave es preferible a ignorar una anomalía como la que hemos descubierto

-¿Anomalía?¿De qué me hablas?

-Nuestro equipo de búsqueda estaba realizando una inspección en el área, una tarea autorizada por el Cónclave mediante nuestro representante Mr. Chapin. Uno de nuestros equipos descubrió esta "Zona de flujo anormal" como la llamaron los portavoces del Departamento de misterios, por eso está aquí Mr. Mowshowitz, para realizar una inspección personal.

-¿Y que se supone que quieren que haga? El ministro no me dio instrucciones claras más allá de encontrarme con Zvi y aparecerme aquí para encontrarme contigo.

-Creo que mis superiores desean que aprecies la magnitud de nuestro descubrimiento, así cuando negocies con el Cónclave podrás hacerlo con eso en mente.

-¿Negociar con el Cónclave?

-Sí, mis superiores desean que negocies la concesión de esta porción de tierra.

-¡Están Todo locos!¡El Cónclave jamás accederá a semejante negociación!

-Mis superiores tienen esa posibilidad muy en mente, ya hay cuatro escuadrones de Aurors acordonando el sitio, y se tiene planeada la incorporación de otros 3 más mañana a primera hora.

-¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Avasallamiento a la Soberanía!¡El Wizengamot jamás permitirá algo como esto!

-Ese es vuestro trabajo, acallarlos. Venga, es aquí.

El "Sitio" no era nada evidente (aunque por la expresión que puso el viejo Zvi Mowshowitz no podía negarse que debía de tener algo de especial). Se trataba simplemente de una porción de bosque indistinguible de las que había dejado atrás mientras caminaban, excepto porque aquí los árboles eran ligeramente más viejos, como podía distinguirse por su mayor tamaño. Con un gesto Mr Long le indicó que se detuviese, y así lo hizo, mirando en silencio como Zvi continuaba adelante, mirando a cada dos segundos hacia un lado diferente, y ajustando sus lentes de manera constante con la manos derecha. "Increíble" murmuraba a cada dos pasos, y así continuó hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Chapin continuaba al lado suyo, pero Fujita estaba hablando ahora con otro hombre, a quien el Director Long reconoció como otro Auror.

-¿Que se supone que es todo esto?-le preguntó al representante ministerial para con el Cónclave Mayfair.

-¿Esto? No tengo idea, los del Departamentos de Misterios no quieren hablar abiertamente sobre el asunto, pero le diré lo que sé. Si usted caminase unos cuantos pasos más se descubriría incapaz de utilizar magia, ni siquiera los hechizos más simples, con o sin varita.

-¿Qué?

-Así mismo como suena, es como si algo estuviese haciendo interferencia, pero como le digo, sólo los del Departamento de Misterios parecen entenderlo, y no compartirán sus secretos con eslabones tan bajos de la cadena como yo, quizás usted tenga más suerte.

-¿Pero qué puede provocar esto?¿Una maldición?¿Un Encantamiento Negador?

-No lo sabemos, pero si esto es un encantamiento o una maldición nunca había visto uno igual, hasta hace una hora los Aurores se turnaban para bombardearlo con contra hechizos de todas las clases y colores, no dio resultado.

-Santísimo- murmuró el Director y ya no dijo nada hasta que Zvi regresó, de la misma manera en que se había ido.

El viejo parecía al borde de un ataque cardiaco, y, aunque es cierto que a pesar de algunos encuentros ocasionales en el ministerio casi nunca se veían, Mike Long podía jurar que su colega Mowshowitz nunca había estado tan excitado en sus largos veintiún años como director del Departamento de Misterios (y dios sabe que muy probablemente hayan sido veintiún años llenos de prodigios y maravillas). Parecía un bebé en los brazos de su madre, quizás al borde de las lágrimas, quizás al borde de una carcajada.

-Es exactamente lo que creí, pero mucho más profundo- le dijo torpemente, mientras continuaba ajustando sus estrafalarias lentes – debe usted asegurarse de que el ministerio obtenga el control de la zona, no, miento, debe asegurarse usted de que el control se obtenga por las buenas, porque de todas maneras el ministerio obtendrá el control de la zona.

**Capitulo Tercero**

**Midsummer**

Su padre era un hombre importante, en cierto sentido, dentro del ministerio, era el coordinador general del traslado de la infraestructura al nuevo edificio, y a medida que avanzaban por los pasillos la gente les saludaba e inclusive algunos le detenían para discutir algunas palabras con su padre.

-Todo esto es muy extraño-comentó su padre mientras avanzaban por un pasillo desierto- El piso cuatro fue uno de los primeros en ser trasladados, pero surgió una orden, firmada personalmente por el Ministro, para retrasar el traslado de la oficina numero 578, eso fue antes de que existiese este tal Departamento de Educación, hablé con Chris Pikula y me confirmó que ese departamento no existía hace dos días, y que la resolución para crearlo no salió del escritorio del ministro sino hasta hace dos semanas, eso fue después de que recibieras tu carta. Además, pasé ayer por la oficina 578, con la excusa de que deseaba realizar unas cuantas mediciones para el traslado, pero estaba desierta, nada, ni siquiera muebles, todo muy extraño.

Ella no decía nada, pues el pánico estaba a pocas palabras de distancia, ya tenía los síntomas clásicos, excepto el sudor, pues estaba segura de que aquél sudor no era por miedo, sino por los cuarenta grados que hacía en el interior del ministerio. "Trasladaron esta mañana la mayor parte del piso 14, que es donde estaban los sistemas de control de temperatura, todavía están tratando de instalar un sistema auxiliar" le había comentado su padre cuando entraron.

-De todas maneras, no digas nada que consideres inapropiado, pero tampoco mientas, simplemente diles lo que quieran saber, aunque ¿Quién sabe? Quizás ni siquiera te pregunten nada, quizás simplemente quieran entregarte un reconocimiento por tus buenas notas.

-Papá, ya me entregaron un reconocimiento por mis buenas notas

-Oh, claro, pero es que eres tan buena que quizás te merezcas otro-dijo su padre, con aire vanidoso- Pero es aquí, ¡Demonios! Juro que esa inscripción no estaba aquí ayer.

La inscripción en cuestión era una placa de plata que colgaba en la puerta y decía: "Departamento de Educación". Se acercó, con la intención de tocar la puerta, pero un instante antes de que sus manos hicieran contacto con la madera esta se abrió de golpe.

-Bienvenida Miss Fernández, encantada de conocerla en persona, mi nombre es Margaret Ingot, por favor pase y póngase cómoda, enseguida le atiendo, Oh, usted debe ser el padre, no, no se preocupe, no necesitaremos de vuestra presencia, tardará tan sólo unos minutos, puede esperar aquí afuera, si lo desea.

La mujer que había aparecido del otro lado de la puerta era una bruja joven , como 10 años menor que su padre, y de aspecto alegre. Llevaba anteojos, de esos que apenas se notan a primera vista, y los cabellos eran rubios, aunque de ese rubio que la mayoría de la gente confunde con el castaño claro. La túnica era púrpura, un poco chillona, igual que la voz, que revelaba un poco de acento alemán. Cuando terminó de hablar se apartó de la puerta y le invitó nuevamente a pasar con un gesto.

La habitación era un agradable conjunto de muebles de madera, todos pintados en un verde opaco, entre los que se destacaba el escritorio (sobre el cual esperaban tres lechuzas ansiosas) y un pequeño sofá, de aspecto confortable, a donde la condujo Mrs Ingot.

-Espérame tan sólo unos momentos, termino de contestar estas cartas y ya te atiendo.

En el sillón estaban unas cuantas revistas del corazón, todas ellas caducadas hacía varios años, todas ellas con claras marcas de uso. Su padre una vez le había contado que el ministerio tenía un depósito en el cual almacenaban toneladas de revistas viejas, con las cuales se proveía a las docenas de salas de espera de los cientos de departamentos. La primera que agarro no tenía nada en particular, sólo 6 páginas dedicadas a los chismes que envolvían el supuesto romance entre la (en aquél entonces) famosa cantante Hilary Steamboil y un muggle. Luego había otras tantas páginas dedicadas a un detallado horóscopo personalizado, y algunos reportajes sobre eventos sociales. Estaba apunto de empezar la segunda, que tenía en la tapa la foto de una bruja joven que, según el encabezado, había sido votada por las lectoras como "la bruja mejor vestida de Inglaterra", cuando oyó una tos seca, que le hizo levantar la vista. Descubrió que las lechuzas habían desaparecido, y que la directora del departamento de educación le miraba fijamente y le indicaba con un gesto que se acercase. Se sentó en la única silla que había frente al escritorio, la cual, a pesar de su aspecto austero resultó ser bastante cómoda.

-Bueno, antes que nada: no te preocupes. Esta entrevista tiene como sólo propósito determinar si posees las aptitudes que revelan tus altas calificaciones.

No, dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a esperar a que continuase

-Te pediré que llenes este formulario y que me hagas una pequeña demostración, nada más.

Suspiró aliviada cuando le echó una mirada al impecable pergamino que le entregó. No era nada de otro mundo, pedía algunos datos personales, entre los que se destacaba un resumen de 5 líneas de su experiencia en hogwarts, pero luego se perdía en un pequeño montón de preguntas teóricas sumamente complicadas, para las cuales sus 6 años en hogwarts apenas la habían preparado. Mientras escribía velozmente, se percató de que la mirada de Mrs Ingot no se despegaba nunca de ella, pero intentó no pensar demasiado en ello mientras escarbaba la superficie de su cerebro en busca de cualquier cosa que le sirviese para contestar el "¿De que manera el hechicero o bruja puede realizar un conjuro a distancia?". Al parecer había un tiempo límite, pues oyó de nuevo aquella tos, y al apartar la vista del pergamino, Mrs Ingot se lo arrebató, y casi sin leerlo lo dejo a un lado.

-Ahora, desearías que realizases para mí un hechizo.-Dijo con naturalidad.

-¿Un hechizo?

-Sí, cualquiera, simplemente necesito observar la manera en que usas la varita.

-Ahhh…-dijo sin entender demasiado.

Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose que hacer, y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que…

_Accio!_

Y la revista que había comenzado a leer salió volando hacia ella.

-Muy bien, con eso bastará.

-¿Puedo retirarme?

-No, sólo algo más. Tienes que firmar aquí.

Lucy no tenía demasiada experiencia en cuanto a papelería legal, pero podía distinguir un contrato cuando uno, y aquél lo era. Lo leyó atentamente antes de hablar.

-¿Qué quiere decir "Estudios avanzados de Magia"?

-Es una nueva materia que estamos impulsando desde el Departamento de Educación, será exclusiva para unos pocos alumnos destacados. El contrato estipula que te comprometes a asistir a ella, y que el ministerio no será responsable por los daños que pudieres sufrir.

-¿Daños?

-No te preocupes, profundizaran en magia muy compleja, no voy a negar que hay ciertos riesgos, pero hemos asignado a un profesor totalmente capaz, el contrato es una mera formalidad.

Le sostuvo la mirada un largo rato, tratando de descubrir en la expresión de la directora qué tan grandes serían aquellos "riesgos", pero finalmente terminó firmando el documento, con lo cual Mrs Ingot le ofreció una calida despedida y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Espero que tenga usted un buen último año en hogwarts Miss Fernández

No le contestó, no le dio tiempo, pues apenas acabó de decir aquello la puerta del departamento de educación se cerró de golpe, allí estaba su padre, esperando en el pasillo y mientras él le interrogaba sobre lo que había ocurrido dentro de la oficina de Mrs Ingot ella se percató de que todavía tenía la revista en sus manos, miró nuevamente la portada, y allí estaba la foto de la bruja mejor vestida de Inglaterra(según la opinión de los lectores de Corazón de Bruja) pero le llamó la atención que la fecha de publicación era relativamente reciente, apenas 8 meses antes, pero pronto lo dejó a un lado, pues su padre se despidió de ella, y salió corriendo a atender su trabajo (que había descuidado para acompañar a su hija) y tuvo que orientarse sola a través de las instalaciones del Ministerio de Magia, que bullían en actividad por culpa de la mudanza al nuevo edificio.

**Capitulo Cuarto**

No se aparecieron directamente en el castillo, pues el Cónclave Mayfair no era una organización amateur, habían dominado todo el área de Nueva Inglaterra por más de quinientos años, y generación tras generación habían ido incrementando la red de encantamientos protectores que rodeaban su legendaria morada. Tuvieron que Aparecerse en el cercano pueblo de Lovecraft-Town, una comudidad enteramente compuesta de Magos fundada a la ladera de la colina donde se levantaba el castillo de Arkham. Las casa eran todas iguales, tal como las habían soñado en sus obras los poetas de providence, todas de aspecto antiguo, todas de pareces que parecían mirar con ojos agresivos, todas con puertas que lucían clausuradas. No habían luces, pues alguna magia arcana debía de estar bloqueando la luz de las estrellas, no había otro sonido más allá del expectante silencio de un búho que ululaba a lo lejos y el viento que se escurría burlonamente por todas las grietas.

Mike Long nunca se había acercado tanto a la fortaleza del cónclave Mayfair, y en aquellos momentos deseaba no tener que acercarse aún más, pero el representante ministerial para con el Cónclave, aquél sombrío Patrcik Chapin ya se había puesto en marcha, por lo que él no se demoro demasiado en seguirle, pues aborrecía aún más la idea de quedarse sólo en aquél poblado. El corazón le decía que detrás de cada una de aquellas cerradas ventanas.

El ascenso era difícil, pues a pesar de que el camino era firme y bien cuidado era también extremadamente empinado y largo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, demasiado ensimismados como para prestarle atención al otro. Long no tenía ni idea de que era lo que tanto preocupaba a su compañero y guía, pero él sentía como a cada paso se iba acercando más y más a su muerte, como un obediente cordero marchando hacia el altar. "No sólo se negarán a acceder a tan absurda exigencia, sino que no me dejará partir, no, me retendrán como rehén…y luego me darán una muerte dolorosa" pensaba, con deprimida convicción.

A los doscientos metros de escalada llegaron al puesto de guardia, donde Patrick Chapin se bajó la capucha para presentarse y requerir a los guardias que les dejasen pasar. El capitán de la guarnición del camino no se opuso a que continuaran, pero durante un buen rato interrogó con voz hosca acerca de la identidad y propósitos de Mr Long, interrogatorio que fue contestado íntegramente por Chapin, pues el pobre Mike apenas podía mirar a los ojos a aquél extraño mago ataviado con armadura que se hacía llamar Capitán Ward, y en cuyo rostro veía Long indicios, aunque nada concreto, que parecían indicar que el Capitán no era enteramente normal, algo en las proporciones parecía estar fatalmente errado. Tenía dos ojos, sí, pero estos no estaban del todo alineados el uno con el otro; y la forma en que movía los labios para hablar, y el tamaño de los pómulos parecía inhumano, aunque es verdad que probablemente todo aquello haya sido un simple producto de la imaginación de Mr Long, imaginación y miedo.

Continuaron, esta vez con mayor velocidad, pues con ellos iba ahora un mensajero de la guardia que los anunciaría en la puerta del castillo, y el paso rápido y constante del soldado los obligaba a apurarse para no quedar atrás. Una o dos veces el director de Cooperación mágica internacional se sintió a un paso de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, pero años de entrenamiento y autocontrol le obligaron a continuar. La puerta en cuestión era nada más ni nada menos que la típica pesadilla gótica, con sus gárgolas abominables a cada lado, custodiándola con ojos celosos. A cada una de ellas el soldado anunció la llegada de los visitantes, antes de acercarce a la gran puerta, que era de madera y poseía profundos grabados con los que se dibujaba el escudo de Cónclave, y la golpeó con fuerza tres veces.

La respuesta se demoró una eternidad, al parecer los fantasmas del castillos estaban ocupados en otros asuntos, pues largos seis minutos pasaron antes de que alguien del otro lado se molestase en activar el mecanismo que abría la entrada. Los dos recién llegados se miraron un momento, pero luego traspasaron el sombrío umbral con paso decidido, y avanzaron varios metros antes de que Mr. Long se percatase de que detrás suyo el soldado había dado media vuelta y emprendido el regreso a su guarnición, y que la puerta por la que habían entrado se había cerrado silenciosamente. Entonces el director sufrió un silencioso ataque de pánico, y se detuvo, clavado al suelo, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-No se preocupe, es el efecto que tiene el castillo para quienes no están acostumbrados, ya se le pasará- Le dijo en un susurro Patrick Chapin mientras le abrazaba para tranquilizarle- Sígame, le mostraré el camino a la aposentos de la FEM, ella ya nos está esperando.

Demasiado espantado como para preguntar cómo demonios podía él saber eso, se limitó a seguirle, siempre un paso por detrás, como si temiese una trampa a la vuelta de cada esquina. Las fuentes de luz eran contadas, apenas unas cuantas antorchas cada cientos de metros, y las negras ventanas no ayudaban mucho, pero Mr Chapin parecía orientarse fácilmente a través de aquellos laberínticos corredores a pesar de la oscuridad. No se cruzaron con nadie, excepto algunos soldados que estaban firmes a ambos lados, y que hubiesen sido fácilmente confundidos por estatuas de no ser por aquellos penetrantes ojos que relucían como los de un gato.

Al día siguiente, cuando despertase en su hogar luego del largo sueño de la poción somnífera, recordaría apenas vagamente aquél fragmento final de su pesadilla de la noche anterior, una puerta apenas dibujada entre las paredes, un sirviente (o una sirvienta, no estaba seguro) totalmente encapuchado les había invitado a sentarse en una habitación apenas mejor iluminada que el resto del castillo. La FEM, la máxima autoridad dentro del Cónclave, se había presentado impersonalmente mediante una orbe que trasmitía su voz, "Mil disculpas Mr. Long, pero mi cuerpo se encuentra actualmente indispuesto", le había dicho la orbe, reluciendo mientras las palabras surgían de ella.

-No, discúlpeme usted, mi querida FEM, es muy impropio de mí importunar a personas tan importantes como usted a estas horas de la noche.

-Lo sé, Mr Long, lo leo en vuestros ojos, pero estoy segura que es un asunto de absoluta urgencia el que lo trae hasta aquí, de otra manera apostaría que se hubiese limitado a enviar a su representante Mr Chapin.

-Sí, no pienso negar que el aura del castillo me produce escalofrío.

La orbe río, complacida, pero esperó a que el Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional continuase.

-Vengo en nombre del Ministerio de la Magia y la comunidad mágica a la que este representa, a negociar con el Cónclave la concesión de una porción de tierra que se encuentra bajo vuestra jurisdicción.

-Oh, sí, lo había adivinado cuando escuché que habían llegado usted. El viento nos trae al cónclave extrañas noticias del bosque, oscuros secretos que ni siquiera nuestros eruditos más versados son capaces de comprender, pero también nos han traído noticia del movimiento de fuerzas del ministerio dentro del bosque, una clara violación del tratado de Newcastle, ¿o acaso piensa negarlo?

-No, se me autorizó hablar con usted con franqueza. Los intereses del ministerio sobre esa porción de tierra son muy grandes, un conflicto a gran escala con el Cónclave es, al parecer, un precio aceptable para aquellos que se encuentran en las esferas más altas del poder.

-Sí, lo presiento, pero el Cónclave no puede rebajarse a aceptar exigencias arbitrarias del ministerio.

-Mi querida FEM-dijo utilizando su tono más diplomático, aunque era difícil hacerlo cuando se habla con una orbe- ¿Existe alguna manera en que podamos solucionar esto mediante la negociación?

Hubo un largo silencio, como premeditado para generar expectativa.

-No, esto es un insulto y un ataque contra el honor y la integridad del Cónclave Mayfair, nuestra negativa no es negociable. Pero puede ir usted con sus superiores y comunicarles que el Cónclave no hará ningún intento por revertir este incidente, no impediremos las labores (sean cuales sean) que vuestros "especialistas" del ministerio tengan planeado realizar en el bosque, ni tampoco intentaremos retomar por la fuerza la porción de tierra en cuestión, pero no olvidéis que habéis ofendido al Cónclave, y que nosotros no lo olvidaremos, el estatus neutral se ha perdido y oportunamente llegará el tiempo de nuestra venganza

**Capitulo Quinto**

En los pasillos se cruzó con dos profesores, ambos ansiosos y llenos de emoción por el inminente comienzo de las clases, pero no se quedó a conversar con ninguno de ellos, pues le habían informado que el nuevo miembro del staff había llegado hacía poco, y que le estaba esperando en su oficina.

El director recorrió con prodigiosa velocidad el último tramo que le separaba de la gárgola tras la cual se escondía la escalera (y cuya contraseña era mulligan), pues era relativamente joven (para ser director de un colegio de tanto prestigio como lo era hogwarts) y además se mantenía en buen estado mediante rutinas de ejercicios diarios, costumbre que no era demasiado bien vista por sus colegas, pues la mayoría de los magos preferían las pociones tonificadoras a los arduos 45 minutos de trote que el director Craig Jones realizaba a diario.

La oficina del director había cambiado mucho desde su llegada algunos meses antes, pues su predecesor había sido una bruja con afición al arte abstracto, "Una de esas manías incomprensibles de los muggles" opinaba el director. Los cuadros y escultura que antes poblaran cada rincón libre de la oficina habían sido reemplazados por una decoración más sobria y sencilla. El mobiliario estrafalario también había sido cambiado por otro más formal, uno casi idéntico, en realidad, a aquél de los tiempos de Dumblendor (que en aquél entonces se hallaba en la exhibición permanente del museo Potter). Las sillas en particular eran del agrado del director Jones, pues eran estas de aspecto severo y elegante, pero resultaban comodas para quien se sentase en ellas, sea este un hombrecillo, como el profesor Flichwit, o un hombre flacucho pero de altura envidiable, como lo era el nuevo profesor, quien se levantó para saludarle apenas entró

-Buenos días director, encantado de conocerle en persona, soy Mark Herberholz.

Mientras se daban un apretón de manos el director aprovechó para echarle una mirada exhaustiva.

-Encantado, déjeme decirle que me lo imaginaba muy distinto por sus cartas.

-Oh! suele pasar.

-Por favor, siéntese- Dijo el director ofreciéndole una de las sillas.

-Gracias. Discúlpeme la intromisión, pero su reloj parece estar adelantado unas dos horas- dijo Herberholz mientras el director bordeaba el escritorio para sentarse.

-Tiene usted toda la razón- dijo riendo- un descuido que demuestra lo ocupado que he estado en los últimos meses, debo haberme olvidado de ajustarlo para la hora local…es un reloj muggle, por lo que no se ha dado cuenta de que ya no se encuentra en el viejo estante de mi casa. Debería llevarlo a que lo ajusten, no me atrevo a hacerlo yo, y me parece incorrecto ajustarlo con magia, tengo un relojero en Viena que suele hacerle el mantenimiento.

-Pero si ajustarlo es algo muy fácil, si me permite…

El director le miró muy de cerca mientras cogía el pesado reloj del escritorio, una pieza de arte francesa del siglo XVIII, y la daba vuelta en busca del mecanismo.

-Verá usted, mi padre era muy aficionado a las antigüedades muggle, teníamos en el castillo varios de esos grandes relojes de péndulo a los que hay que darle cuerda una vez al día, maravillosos artilugios. Tome aquí está, aunque lo dejé 5 minutos adelantados, como debe estar.

-Es usted muy amable profesor, y veo que posee habilidades muy particulares, espero que también sepa enseñar su materia.

-No se preocupe por mí…

-No es usted por quien me preocupo.

-Sí, lo sé, por eso he venido a su oficina, para garantizar la seguridad de sus alumnos. Siempre y cuando se cumplan al pie de la letra todas mis instrucciones nada debería salir mal.

-Sí, aunque debo decir que vuestras instrucciones son un poco… umm, "exigentes", diría yo.

-Obviamente, pero supongo que no es nada que vuestro talento y los recursos de Hogwarts no puedan realizar, ¿o estoy equivocado?

-No, pero algunas cosas las entiendo, como las modificaciones al gran salón, y el uso del bosque prohibido, pero otras no, como por ejemplo el horario que desea imponer a vuestras clases, esta demás decirle no estoy de acuerdo con que monopolice todo el día de estos alumnos.

-No se preocupe Director, eso ocurrirá solo durante el último período, en los primeros meses necesitaré tan sólo unas pocas horas semanales, y creo que podrán acomodarse en horario nocturno, para no entrar en conflicto con las otras clases. Y, además, le aseguro que velaré personalmente de que estos alumnos se pongan luego al día con las otras materias, y que recuperen las clases que vayan perdiendo a medida que tengan que dedicarle toda su atención a mis lecciones.

-Bueno, en realidad no puedo contradecirle, viene usted enviado por los que me colocaron en el cargo, pero de todas maneras me parece necesario repetir mi desaprobación.

-Me alegra que sea honesto.

-En cuanto a su otra materia…estuve leyendo su programa de estudios, y parece estar todo en orden, quizás yo no enseñaría vampiros a alumnos de tercer curso, pero por el resto en realidad pareciera estar todo en orden.

-Me alegro, aceptaré su sugerencia, ¿Serían los Boggarts una lección más apropiada para alumnos de tercer curso?

-En definitiva, pero creo que deberíamos dejar esta discusión para otro momento, pues el reloj dice que los alumnos ya deberían estar llegando, y no queremos hacerlos esperar para el banquete de bienvenida.


End file.
